


Wakeup Call

by PickleJuice99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Punishment, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleJuice99/pseuds/PickleJuice99
Summary: Baby doesn't want to get out of her warm bed.





	Wakeup Call

“Baby, it's time to get up.” I push my face into the pillow and pull the covers over my head when I hear him enter the room. I'm not ready for morning. 

“Baby,” he draws out the endearment with an indulgent tone as he walks to my side of the bed, “You know you need to get up. We've got things to do today.”

Obviously I'll need to respond. “Uh, uh.” My eloquence will surely sway him. 

“Baby,” he chuckles, “are you going to make me wake you up?” His tone is light, but his words are not. I'm not sure what his reaction to my obstinance will be, but I know it will likely be torturous and glorious. “Are you, Baby?”

I burrow further under the blankets, knowing the reaction it will get. He sighs, and his tone is a little less playful. “This is your last warning, Baby.” Maybe I should get up. Maybe I shouldn't disobey. Maybe it would be wise to listen. But the bed is so welcoming. Maybe he'll understand and let me stay. 

“It's so warm here,” I whine. “Can I just sleep a little longer?” Surely he'll understand. His answer isn't really what I had in mind. 

“You want to be warm? I think I can warm you up. But you'd better stay still in that comfy bed, Baby.” With that, he flings back the covers and the cool air makes me squirm. I jump when his hand comes down sharply on my ass, then rubs the spot that is no doubt pink. “I said stay still, Baby.” His voice isn't teasing any longer. 

“Yes, Sir,” I answer quickly. There's no way out since I've already disobeyed, but if I am good now I still get to have fun, too. 

His hand travels up my body to rest on the small of my back, where he presses down slightly. His shirt ghosts over my bare back as he leans forward to whisper in my ear. “No moving, Baby, but you can still make all those pretty little noises you do.” I inhale a small gasp as his tongue traces the shell of my ear. “I just love all those pretty noises.” His teeth graze my ear lobe lightly, and I am quickly forgetting the cold room. 

He lightly drags his fingertips up and down the sides of my body. The barely there touch makes me want to jump, but I tighten my muscles to fight the urge. I can’t move. I can’t disobey again. 

“It’s so hard to resist isn’t it,” he teases. “You want to squirm and buck, but you can’t.” 

The whole time he continues to run his fingers across my sides and back, the touches setting off every nerve ending in my body. “You can’t move, or I get to abuse that pretty little ass of yours, Baby. I get to turn it such a pretty shade of pink. I love seeing my handprints on your ass.” 

He reaches one hand down to knead a cheek while continuing to stroke my body with the other. A whimper escapes my lips, but from the effort to resist the tickles or the thought of a spanking I’m not sure. “Do you like that thought, Baby? Do you want me to turn your ass pink? Are you going to be a little brat today so you can get the punishment you want? Is that what’s happening?”

I whine again. God, I want to obey, I want to be good for him, but the thought of his hands coming down hard on my body, making my skin scream with sensations, is so tantalizing. He seems to sense my hesitation. “Hmm, maybe that’s not the right punishment for you today, Baby. Maybe we need to find something else.”

Oh, no. What have I done? Is he really so upset with me, he’ll actually punish me? What will he come up with to make me pay?

“Maybe I need to let you lay here for a minute without all that warmth you wanted. Lay here spread out, naked, waiting for me to return? How does that sound? When you wanted to just lay here cuddled up and warm, being cold and naked sounds like a pretty good punishment.”

“Please Sir, no!” That does sound like punishment, harsh and unforgiving for what was supposed to be a slow morning. “I’ll be good, Sir. I’ll get up.” I start to push up to rise off the bed, but his hand on my back pushes me back down.

“Oh, no, Baby. You had your chance. Several chances. Now it’s time to take your punishment.” He removes all touches from my body, and I can feel him pulling away the covers so I can’t get even a toe underneath. He even reaches to pull down my panties and remove them from my body. He meant it when he said naked. There is nothing between my exposed skin and the cold air. I can already feel the goosebumps, and a slight shiver threatens.

“Now, Baby, you’re going to lay here nice and still and feel all that cold air. And while you do, I’m going to stand back and tell you all the things I’m going to do to you when you’re done with your punishment. Because even when you’ve served your penance, you still need to make it up to me, and I’m going to have some fun with your apology.” His voice has a dangerous promise. 

“Sir.” His name is barely a whisper as I acknowledge his words, give my blessing for what lies ahead. Because I know even the punishment will be ecstacy and soon my body will be screaming. Just the thought has liquid dripping between my thighs, wetting my pussy and causing the cold to seem even colder. He is out of my line of sight as I lay face down on the bed, but I can hear him moving to the other side. He speaks as he walks.

“I had some plans for a leisurely morning, Baby. I thought maybe we’d take a drive and have a nice lunch out. Once again you’ve changed my plans, which I don’t appreciate.” He’d already been dressed, obviously just waiting for me. As he reaches the other side I can see him again, see him reach to remove his belt. 

“You want to be warm, Baby, so I’m going to warm up that ass again after you lay there a bit.” He lays the belt on the bed next to me. “Maybe a few strokes of some leather across that pretty ass will get it nice and warm. I love to see the lines it makes on your skin, love the way you jump and cry when it hits. Do you love that, Baby? Do you love it when I use the belt on you?”

“Yes, Sir.” The words are choked as I whimper at the thought, my pussy getting wetter with each word. “Please, Sir, please do it.”

“Oh, I will Baby. But first you take your punishment.” I can barely keep from rutting into the bed, and he’s just started. I see him reach up to pull off his shirt. 

“Of course, you can’t lay still the whole time, can you Baby? Once I’m done with your spanking, I think it will be time to turn you over. Give those pretty tits of yours some attention. I’m going to suck on each one long and hard. My tongue is going to work over one, getting it hard and wet and sensitive until you can’t stand it, then I’ll do the same to the other.

“Once they are ready, worked raw with my mouth, I’m going to pinch them tight. I know what that does to you, Baby. You’re going to arch off the bed at that, aren’t you? You won’t be able to stop it, the writhing and the moaning. Maybe even some cries. It’s going to be so beautiful. I’m getting hard just thinking about it.”

I have to close my eyes, his descriptions are so overwhelming. I want all of it. I can feel a wet spot forming on the bed between my legs, and there’s nothing I can do. I can’t move, but I’m so turned on by his words I’m leaking. “Please. Please, Sir. Please touch me.” Begging is all I have right now.

“Baby,” his voice is chiding, like he’s talking to a child who is in time out and arguing to get out. “You aren’t getting any relief for awhile. But, God, it’s going to be beautiful when you come. You’re going to be so worked up for me.” 

He sits down to remove his shoes and socks. “Of course, we aren’t there yet are we, Baby? Need to get you good and worked up, maybe bring you to the edge and pull you back a couple of times. Are you getting close now, Baby? Are my words taking you apart?”

“Yes, Sir.” The whimper that follows my words has him chuckling, but he says no more about it.

He stands and undoes his pants, easing them down his legs. “Then I’ll touch that pretty body a little more. I’ll drag my fingers down your sides, over your stomach, driving you crazy. You’ll be squirming under me, and it will be glorious. I’ll get to hear those pretty noises you make when you can’t hold back. The whimpers and the cries and the gasps. I’ll be so hard by then, Baby.” 

My eyes are closed again, my mouth open and panting. I can’t stop my hips any longer, can’t hold them back from pushing down into the bed. My pussy is leaking and empty and hungry to be fucked. So much for being left cold. I can feel the sweat covering my body from the exertion of holding back on his command, but his words are pushing me over the edge. I’m so close, I don’t even notice him moving.

The belt comes down hard across my backside, and the shock pulls me back from the edge as my eyes fly open. “Baby,” his voice is sharp, “You are supposed to be still.” When did he come back to my side of the bed? The belt falls across my cheeks again, and I buck and gasp in response. 

His eyes are focused on the abused area. “God, those lines are beautiful.” The leather strikes a little lower this time, right at the area where my legs connect with my ass. He’s told me how much he loves this spot on my body. My eyes slip shut in pleasure as the stinging starts to take over. 

I’m only a little surprised when he pushes my legs apart further and I feel a finger running through the wetness of my pussy to get slicked up. He moans lightly. “Oh, Baby, you’re enjoying this so much, aren’t you? You’re so wet, so ready for me to take you. How do you want it, Baby? Do you want me to play with your holes, tease you until you’re shaking on the bed? Take you right to the edge and push you off? Finger fuck your pussy and your ass until you can barely talk? Have you screaming my name? Then before you are even done I’ll flip you around and fuck you in whatever hole I want, fill you up with my cum? Does that sound good, Baby?”

I can’t even talk. His fingers are so close to where I want him, need him. All I can do is pant, trying to catch my breath, and try to push back to get some sort of penetration. I want him inside me, stroking, plunging, fucking me raw.

Suddenly he grabs my hair and pulls me up, guiding me to turn over and move so my head is hanging from the edge of the bed. He actually growls as I get settled, my face right in front of his cock. 

“Take it, Baby. I’m going to use that pretty mouth of yours. I’m going to fuck every one of your holes today.” He rubs the head of his cock over my lips and a thrill runs through me as I taste him. 

I open my mouth obligingly and reach forward to guide him deep into my mouth. He thrusts his hips forward until his cock nudges the back if my throat, and I concentrate on staying open and lose enough to not gag. I hear him groan above me and his fingers brush over my exposed throat. 

“Oh Baby. You feel so good. And so pretty laid out like this.” His hands stroke down my throat to my chest and he grabs my breasts. He squeezes lightly and I sigh a little around his length. He pulls back until his tip is just in my lips, then slowly forward again. Again and again he slowly fucks my mouth. 

“Mmm,” I hum around him and he jerks a little harder. I'm so turned on by his enjoyment. I love when he wants me. 

“So good, Baby.” He squeezes my breasts again, rubbing my nipples between his fingers and thumbs. My hips raise off the bed a little. Then he pinches hard, and I can't hold back the pornographic cry as I pull him deep into my throat. My whole body is on fire.

Suddenly he pulls back and I'm left exposed and empty. I make a noise of dismay, but he steps back and walks to the other side of the bed by my feet. He reaches out, grabs my ankles and pulls me toward him until I'm lying fully across the bed. He pushes my legs wide apart, running his hands up my thighs. His thumbs rub light circles in the sensitive flesh of my legs, teasing so close to where I need him but not touching. I'm starting to tremble with the tension again. 

The chuckle that comes from his chest is ominous. “I can see how wet you are, Baby. How much you love me fucking your mouth. Love the punishment you've had so far. You're such a little whore for it, aren't you, Baby?”

“Ngh,” I squirm under his gaze. “Yes, Sir. It's so good. You make me feel so good, Sir.” My body is twitching under him, moving as he continues rubbing my thighs, inching closer to my warm, wet pussy. The thought of what is coming, the terror that it may not, is intense. 

His hands settle on my thighs right where they meet my body, his thumbs just grazing the lips of my pussy without really touching. I try to push forward, to maneuver so his fingers hit where I want them, but he presses down more firmly to hold me in place. “Oh, Baby.” He pinches my thigh lightly. “Not until I say so. You know that.” It takes all of my will power to keep still as he continues caressing my skin. Then he pulls back. 

“Turn over, Baby. Hands and knees. Present for me like the good little whore you are.” It takes me a second to understand the words, and I scramble to comply. I move so I'm at the edge of the bed where I know he'll want me. I'm rewarded with a gentle hand caressing my back before he grabs my cheeks and spreads them. 

“Mmm, there's that pretty little hole I love. I don't know which hole I want to fuck more.” I flinch and almost scream in ecstasy as his finger is suddenly sliding into my pussy. Slowly and agonizingly slipping inside, rubbing the walls, stroking my body from the inside. 

I can't hold it back. “Oh, god! Sir! So good, Sir. Ahhh!” The pleasure of finally being touched, finally having him inside me, is overwhelming. I start moving my body back, start fucking myself on that one finger. Then it's gone, and I almost cry. 

“No, Baby. I fuck you. I choose how this goes. You just enjoy the ride. Understand?”

I want to scream, want to cry, want him back. For a second I had what I wanted, and I need it back. I know what I need to do. “Yes, Sir. Please, Sir. I'll be good. I'll stay still. I'll do what I'm told. Please fuck me, Sir! Please!”

He rubs his hands over my back, my ass, my thighs. “How can i possibly say no when you ask so nicely, Baby?” And he's inside me again, this time with three fingers. It's thick and feels like he's touching everything inside me at once. I can even feel him spreading his fingers as he moves in and out, pushing against my insides. My head falls forward to the bed as I concentrate on fighting every instinct that tells me to meet his thrusts, to push him deeper. 

He withdraws again, but before I can react I feel the blunt end of something much larger slipping inside. My eyes close as my mouth falls open a little. “Ung, yes, Sir, yes, god, yes! Please, Sir! Please, fuck me hard, take me, use me, Sir!” I'm not even sure what words are coming out of my mouth. I just know my body is humming with pleasure, vibrating with the strain of staying in place through it all. But what happens next pushes me over the edge. 

As he's sliding back and forth, in and out, fucking me with a slow, mind blowing harshness, I hear a cap pop just before a cool finger rubs the puckered hole that had thus far been neglected. From that point on my mind can no longer form words. I just close my eyes, feel the intensity, and hope the neighbors aren't hearing the noises coming from my body. 

His finger breaches the hole, sliding in centimeter by slow, agonizing centimeter while his cock continues to move. After a minute I feel his hand against my ass as his finger pushes all the way in. He begins pulling it out, pushing back in in rhythm with his hip movements. After a moment I feel a bigger stretch as he slides in a second finger. 

I bury my face in the bed, screaming, tears slipping past my closed eyelids. I'm not sure if it's ecstasy or agony, but I feel the tension growing in my stomach. I just need one more nudge. I slip my hand under my body to flick my clit a few times. Suddenly every muscle in my body tenses, ecstasy slams through my veins as I release a primal scream and arch into him. I almost cease to exist, my senses collapsing in on themselves for a few seconds as nothing else exists. 

As I start coming back to my senses I feel his hips snapping harder a few times, his fingers no longer inside me as he grabs my hips to pull me back on his cock. His cum shoots deep into my body.

He holds me in place for a moment before slowly pulling back. I feel empty as he pulls out, and with him no longer holding me I fall to the bed. He runs his hands over my body before turning to sit on the bed. 

“Well, Baby. Are you good and warm? Wasn't that what you wanted?”

“Yes, Sir.” The sweat is starting to dry on my skin. “I'm plenty warm. It was a good way to wake up.”

He chuckles, and gently slaps my backside. “Alright, Baby, looks like I need another shower.” He stands, turns, and grabs my hand to pull me up. “I think you're ready, too. Come on, I'll wash your back.” 

I smile and follow on my wobbly legs. It wasn't how I thought I would wake up, but I'll take it.


End file.
